Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 September 2013
12:01 k 01:51 Hey random 01:51 where has everybody been? 01:52 also,do you know how to make buttons activate while music is playing? 01:52 I'm having a problem with Bemodded 02:22 '-' 02:22 We 02:22 are 02:23 dead, 02:23 aren't 02:23 we? 02:24 I am Dr. Satl, M.D. Please call me the Doctor, or just Doc. 02:24 XD 02:24 I call him Satl 02:32 Hello. 02:32 Hi Lumage.'w' 02:33 How's Oblivion Call doing Lumage? 02:34 Good. I plan on working on it tonight. 02:34 Ok 02:34 Any expansions? 02:34 Or changes? 02:34 my favorite feature has to be the sword as a touch screen. 02:35 The map will be about double size. 02:35 The games vehicle will be available. 02:35 Wow,awesome 02:35 And maybe a buggy version of a new weapon. 02:35 I'm redownloading! 02:35 It's not up yet... 02:36 Oh, you mean when it is. 02:36 I knw 02:36 Imma download the current version 02:36 Oh,sure.< SCHOOL 09:57 brb 09:59 Oh,kk 09:59 XD 09:59 hows TPCCGP doing? 10:00 say Sparkystream please 10:00 I want to test something 10:08 u didnt say it https://mail.google.com/mail/e/ezweb_ne_jp/350 10:10 bloopy 10:11 It worked.'w' 10:11 I put P as a trigger in spark 10:11 and it made a sound notifying me 10:11 so now I can kow hen somebody comes 10:11 ill put every letter 10:12 BLOOPY 10:12 thats sacred me 10:13 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z 10:13 *scared 10:13 well thar 10:13 another tutorial posted 10:14 <.< >.> bloopy 10:15 bloopy i tell ya!!! 10:17 there 10:17 the chat froze 10:17 kekeke 10:17 tutorial # 2 is out 10:18 I hope somone actually reads these 10:18 BLOOPY 10:18 10:18 -pokes lev- 10:18 -levi- 10:18 go read about arrays al of you! -waggles finger- i'm joking 10:18 you don't have to if you dont want to 10:18 :3 10:18 i said bloopy 10:19 dim bloopy$(1000) 10:19 for t=0 to 999 10:19 bloopy$(t)="bloopy" +str$(t) 10:19 next t 10:19 10:19 for t=0 to 999 10:19 print bloopy$(t) 10:19 next t 10:19 e.o 10:19 hey can i tell you something 10:19 BLOOPY! counting 10:19 what what what 10:19 what what 10:19 what 10:19 what 10:19 hwat 10:20 okay what 10:20 :3 10:20 bloopy. 10:20 u just kiled me 10:20 o.0 10:20 who me? 10:20 my chat is going 10:20 beep 10:20 beep 10:20 beep 10:20 beep 10:20 each time u say what 10:20 I have no chat hacks :3 10:20 what 10:20 i want dem 10:20 what 10:20 DX 10:20 what 10:20 stobbbitttt 10:20 XD 10:20 lol jk 10:20 its beeping' 10:20 but... 10:20 every beeping time 10:20 bloopy 10:20 BLOOPY VIRUS IS SPREADING 10:20 we must all BLOOPY ... 10:20 bloopy 10:20 bloop 10:20 y 10:21 here ill tell u how to get chat hacks 10:21 BLOOPY 10:21 I tried already sparky it didn't load for me 10:21 i like bloopys 10:21 levi what in the world is a bLOOPY! 10:21 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sparkystream/global.js 10:21 edit this 10:21 paste /* Monchomans chat hacks */ 10:21 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); on it 10:21 <.< >.> its a bloopy 10:21 /* Monchomans chat hacks */ 10:21 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 10:22 done? 10:22 oops 10:22 tell me u didnt click my link 10:22 i did 10:22 well,leave 10:23 go here 10:23 http://Community.wikia.com/Special:MyPage/global.js 10:23 now copy and paste this there 10:23 /* Monchomans chat hacks */ 10:23 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 10:23 hi fishy 10:24 hi yoshi 10:24 nochat hacks yet 10:24 does it take a while or is it instant 10:24 yoshi yoshi yoshi 10:24 coizn 10:24 Hai. 10:24 u errord 10:24 go read my array tutorials 10:25 Ok 10:25 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer_tutorials?start=60#reply-67 10:25 you have to scroll up to read the first one 10:25 go here i mean 10:25 http://Community.wikia.com/Special:MyPage/global.js 10:25 if you want I can help you. 10:25 huh?? 10:25 tehn make a page and paste this 10:25 /* Monchomans chat hacks */ 10:25 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 10:25 User:GimmeMoreCoinz/global.js 10:25 I went to that 10:25 oh 10:25 I know it works because I start blank page. 10:25 and then the html stuff about it shows up 10:26 so exit chat and enter from that little Join The Chat button 10:26 on the side of most pages 10:26 rb 10:26 bloopy? 10:26 *brb 10:26 what's it supposed to look like? there's no away button or noise 10:26 gimme the chat hacks are instant 10:26 nuuuuuuu 10:26 enter thru the button on side 10:26 I did 10:26 do ctrl+f5 to clear the cache 10:27 oh,oops 10:27 sry coinz 10:27 i gorgot that 10:27 hmm still nothing :/ 10:27 >.< 10:27 you cant join via bookmark 10:27 I read the thing about my cache 10:27 I dont XD 10:27 Press Ctrl+F5 10:27 I click 10:28 User:GimmeMoreCoinz 10:28 Go here, press ctrl+f5 and join from here 10:28 still nothing nothing nothing nothing x.x 10:28 nothing? 10:28 btw i'm using google chrome 10:28 yea im using chrome 10:28 too 10:28 do the above 10:29 it works 10:29 I did 10:29 exit out of this tab 10:29 go to User:GimmeMoreCoinz 10:29 ctrl+f5 on there 10:29 ON THE PAGE 10:29 >.< 10:29 it workys!! 10:30 :3 10:30 >:3 10:30 why so silent yoshi?>:3 10:30 i love chat hacks 10:30 2 10:30 :D 10:30 m2 10:30 =me2 10:30 hey lumage,why are you silent?'n' 10:30 are there any settings in chrome that might prevent the chat hack from loading 10:30 want me to tell you guys how to hack in cookies to cookie clicker? 10:31 and no 10:31 which one? 10:31 it worked fine for me 10:31 ptc 10:31 or computer 10:31 well chat hacks no working for me 10:31 computer 10:31 brb restarting chrome 10:31 i already know how 10:31 wat about leviceljir? 10:31 gtg 10:31 imma hack in another 100000000000000000000000000000000 10:31 literally 10:32 I'm back 10:34 srry 10:34 ... 10:34 but how i get the beeps 10:34 :/ 10:34 Person... 10:34 10:34 YOU PLAY MINERCAFT TOO! XD 10:35 "Got a project? PM ME on here! 10:35 Youtube: lostkitty64x 10:35 Want help with coding? PM ME! PM ME PM ME!! XD 10:35 FC: WIll post later. 10:35 Systems I own: ds lite, 3DS, PC/gaming, steam platform. I play alot of games. Just ask ! Minecraft anyone? :D " 10:35 10:35 You too, Gimme? xD 10:36 I no speak minecrrrafet 10:37 Wut 10:37 Exacly vat I sed. 10:37 bloopy? 10:38 Who wants to help me with the PMP project? I'll do a topic soon. 10:38 bloopy 10:39 GimmeMoreCoinz, are you working on something besides PSB? 10:40 he should :3 10:41 Lumage, d'you know what's the PMP project? 10:42 No 10:42 Petit Mario Party 10:48 I'm working on lttp 10:48 and the petit computer code generator 10:48 along with the ptc emulator 10:48 gotta go bbl 11:17 Bemodded is going really well 11:19 GTG~ 11:19 Yoshi 11:20 I need you to comment on Bemodded,ur 5 trolls,and 5 questions,with 10 answers meaning I need your five trolls,and 5 questions with 2 answers each,since you had to make your own pharses 11:20 idk if ill credit u though 11:21 im supposed to make the phrases 11:21 which is why i like it 11:21 Twin,i dont care what you say to this 11:21 you will act ike this 11:21 Twin:Hi who are you? 11:21 Person:(says name) 11:21 Twin:Hi (persons name),do you like meemoos 11:21 ? 11:22 Person:(responds) 11:22 Twin:if yes,you meemooaddict 11:22 Twin:if no,get out you hec*ker 11:22 *starts troll phrases* 11:22 da frroott 11:22 byeeee 2013 09 30